loongfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhuolu Mob Locations
Zhuolu Mob Locations: Listed in alphabetical order. If there are some names or locations wrong please fix them, and if some are missing please help fill them in. Amber Tiger Locations: 2357 Ancient Devil Ape Locations: 750 828 Ancient Wasp Locations: 812 785 Ao Yin (Captain) level:52 Locations: 1051 Bandit Locations: 2357 2714 Bao Sang (Elite) level:46 Locations: 2357 Barbarian Messenger Locations: Walks along the pathway. 1726 Bloodfang (Elite) level:48 Locations: 2553 Chi Gutou (Elite) level:47 Locations: 1554 Child of Leikun Locations: 2740 Chiyou Pilgrim Locations: 828 Chiyou Soldier Locations: 3085 3106 Cloud Tiger Locations: 3214 3043 Crazy Prairie Wolf Locations: 2157 Demon Vampire Wolf (Elite) evel:56 Locations: 653 781 Devilfang Wolf Locations: 1006 Dew Wasp Locations: 2903 2808 2934 N/A Fallen Ape Locations: 1100 Fat Fallen Devil Ape Locations: 1082 1100 Fengbo Werewolf Locations: 1963 1745 Fengshan Brigand Locations: 2361 Ferocious Tiger Locations: 1817 1879 Fierce Vampire Wolf Locations: 653 781 Fire Cloud Beast Locations: 3095 Fire Spirit Beast (Elite) level:44 Locations: This Elite mob walks along the pathway. 3095 Fog Wasp Locations: 2903 2808 2934 Foreign Brute Locations: 2034 1955 2052 Foreign Orc Locations: 1504 1611 1665 Foreign Performer Locations: 1504 1611 1665 Foreign Savage Locations: 2034 1955 2052 Foreign Slave Locations: 1504 1611 1665 Foreign Spy Locations: 2034 1955 2052 Gangtie Soldier Locations: 1554 1761 1366 Gangtie Werewolf Locations: 1366 1554 1761 1455 Giant Star Scorpion Locations: 2357 2097 Goldscale General (Elite) level:51 Locations: 1531 Green Flower Sprite Locations: 967 Hong Ting (Elite) level:49 Locations: 1799 Hong Ting’s Confidante Locations: 1799 Hong Ting’s Guard Locations: 1799 Hook Snake Locations: Walks along the pathway. 2057 Huai Gou (Captain) level:56 Locations: 979 Huangsui Naga (Elite) level:48 Locations: Walks along the pathway. 1900 N/A Ju Gou (Captain)level:54 Locations: 1168 Kua Fu’s Pure Soul (Captain)level:48 Locations: 2964 Liao Bing (Elite) level:51 Locations: 1321 Lightning Beast (Elite) level:53 Locations: 653 1006 846 Lone Leopard Locations: 3214 3103 Lost Soul Locations: 3315 Luo Qing Locations: 2097 Mountain Scorpion Locations: 1872 Musical Flower Demon Locations: 1455 2005 Nine-tailed Fox (Elite) level:55 Locations: 892 860 812 Orc Axeman Locations: 1095 Orc Rogue Locations: 1095 Orc Warrior Locations: 1095 Pagoda Devil Wasp Locations: 1189 1215 Pagoda Wasp Locations: 1189 Poisonous Bee Locations: 2808 Prairie Wolf Locations: 1817 2157 Qiye Carp Demon Locations: 1803 Religious Fanatic Locations: 1443 1563 Religious Radical Locations: 1443 1563 Religious Zealot Locations: 1321 River Gangster Locations: 2357 Sabreclaw Wolf Locations: 1006 Sen Kong (Captain) level:47 Locations: 1796 Shan Sao (Captain) level:52 Locations: 1037 Soul of Feeling Locations: 2097 Soul of Jianzhong (Elite) level:49 Locations: 2978 Star Scorpion Locations: 2357 2097 Stingy Landlord (Captain) level:51 Locations: 2085 Tailin Carp Demon Locations: 2505 2762 Tame Wolf Locations: 1504 1611 1665 Taotie (Leader) level:55 Locations: 944 Tigard Locations: 2314 3043 Tong Gutou (Elite) level:46 Locations: 2157 Uncontrolled Soul Locations: 3315 Vilefin Carp Locations: 2505 2762 Water Orc Locations: 1963 White Fox Locations: 892 860 812 Wind Mountain Burglar Locations: 2361 Wind Wolf Soldier Locations: 1963 1745 Xie’e Werewolf Locations: 785 Xuanji’s Confidante Locations: 934 Xuanji’s Underling Locations: 934 Xuan Wasp (Captain) level:52 Locations: 1120 You Mu (Elite) level:51 Locations: 2034 Young Qiye Carp Locations: 1803 Zhang Pan (Captain) level:46 Locations: 2570 Zhuolu Bandit Locations: 3064 Zhuolu Nomad Locations: 1379 1046 Zhuolu Thug Locations: 3064 Zhuolu Wild Wasp Locations: 1215 1189 2034 Zhu Tongku (Leader) level:60 Locations: 3105 Category:Locations